


Pins and Needles

by coolios



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, Quintuple Drabble, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolios/pseuds/coolios
Summary: Her lips press against yours and pins and needles erupt all over your body.When she finally breaks away from the kiss she feels miles away.





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> listen to mitski while reading for best results.

When you first meet The Director her name is nothing but static and fuzz in your mouth. Looking at her for too long makes invisible pins and needles prick at the corners of your eyes. She leads this organization yet something about her feels like she doesn’t belong here. The Director feels like she’s of a different world. 

She smiles at you and the pins and needles disappear. 

The Director is elegance incarnate. She stands tall, shoulders back, and walks with a purpose. She captures the attention of any room she enters and demands respect. Instead of pushing you away, this draws you close. You long to be near her. You wonder what she thinks of you when you follow her around like a lost puppy. 

Her name is Lucretia. She reveals this to you after you’ve worked at the Bureau of Balance for three months. When she tells you this, she softens. The tension leaves her shoulders and the corners of the mouth curve upwards. All the sharp angles that make up The Director become round and smooth when you look at Lucretia. 

The first time you touch Lucretia it’s in the Bureau's library. She had mentioned to you offhandedly that she had to go through some old records, you offered to help. She seemed hesitant when she accepted the offer. As you go through old papers and books, putting them in folders and on shelves, Lucretia looks lonely. She’s next to you but she feels worlds away. You place your hand on hers lightly. She looks up at you with a weak smile and intertwines her fingers with yours. 

You invite Lucretia over for dinner. She seems confused but agrees. After the two of you are finished eating, she washes the dishes with you. You work in comfortable silence. You think about what it would be like to eat dinner each night with Lucretia, to wash dishes after, and go to bed with her arms wrapped around you. 

You see Lucretia sitting alone in the quad one night. She’s on the ground, legs crossed, her hands pull at the grass around her. You sit down next to her, she doesn’t acknowledge you. You watch her and say nothing. Tears are trickling down her face and she’s biting her lower lip. You place your hand on her’s just like you did in the library. You whisper her name. She leans her head onto her shoulder. She looks exhausted. 

You sing softly as you twirl Lucretia around the room. She laughs loudly as you pull her close to you. When Lucretia laughs it’s with her whole face. Her eyes close, her nose wrinkles and her smile becomes more vibrant than the blues on her robe. You find yourself frozen as you stare at her, she asks what’s wrong. You tell her absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything’s perfect whenever you’re with her. Lucretia’s laugh turns sad and she cups your cheek. Her lips press against yours and pins and needles erupt all over your body. 

You lay in bed with Lucretia. Her arms are wrapped around you and it's everything you ever dreamed of. Her embrace is strong and comforting. She kisses your neck and whispers that she loves you. You stroke her arm softly. You say you love her too. She asks about your family, your friends, and your life. When you ask her if she has any family she kisses you long and hard. 

"I did once," she says, "A long time ago." 

**Author's Note:**

> just trying something different, i'm lov lucretia.


End file.
